prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugary Princess (FD)/Quotes
This is a list of quotes by Sugary Princess in PS4 game Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. 'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning!" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, . What do you think of my radiant beauty today?" *'Evening:' "Good evening!" *'Night:' "Nice night here, isn't it?" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Oh, Strawberry Milk! I like this. ♪ Hee-hee, thanks. ♪" *'Loved:' "Thank you! I love this." *'Liked:' "I'll take it. Thanks." *'Disliked:' "No thanks." *'Hated:' "Huh? What are you thinking? I hate this!" *'Horror:' "I can't stand the smell of Chili Pepper! If you don't want it, I'm sure I can give it away." 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "You look well today." *'1 Heart:' "I like talking. I'm in a good mood today, so I'll chat with you.♪" *'2 Hearts:' "I ran some errand in town and I was surprised by how the townspeople have changed." *'3 Hearts:' "The town is urban and I don't mind having time to live! It's nice spending moments taking it easy, chatting with customers!" *'4 Hearts:' "I have seen so many things in my life that I can't remember everything. You're the same right? That's why I want exciting things to happen... So I have new things to remember!♥" *'5 Hearts:' "It's comforting having a person who I love! I'm no good without someone I love. Hee-hee♥" *'6 Hearts:' "Oh, this is what it's like to get married. I didn't know... Not too bad.♥ Might be refreshing.♥" *'7 Hearts:' "What is this? What's wrong with me? It's your fault! You take responsibility! Yes, that's right... You will be mine!" *'8 Hearts:' "I think that falling for someone is an important thing. I think it gives you a chance to really know yourself to grow." *'9 Hearts:' "When I look at your face, I cheer up somehow. I feel like the day will turn out wonderfully!♥" *'10 Hearts:' ", would you be troubled if I were to say that I love you? I want to see your charming look.♥ Maybe I'll just say it. I love you.♥" 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Good morning.♪ I heard today is Christmas. It might be cold to go, but will you join me?♫" *'Yes:' "Alright! Just be at home by 18:00. Well, I'm going back home right now!♫" *'No:' "Wahoo! That makes me so happy! Oops, I thought you were going to invite me. Yah, goodbye..." White Day: "Is this for White Day festival? I love it. Thanks!" Valentine's Day: "Hey , I brought you a Valentine's Day gift.♪ How great, huh? ♥" 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Wow! I can't seem to wait for our wedding ceremony, !" *'Expecting Children:' "Okay, I'm going to get more and more excited!" *'After Babies' Birth:' "Amazing. I'm actually a mom..." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "I might not be a very good wife... but I'll try my best!" *'Walking Together:' "Don't run too much." When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "You are going to get married, . I don't know why." *'Expecting Children:' "I'm not jealous just because you are couple." *'After Babies' Birth:' "You had a baby, right? Can I see it?♪" *'When the Twins are Grown:' "The twins should come to walk around too, unless the way is not clear." *'Walking Together:' "Together forever. Isn't that boring?" 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "My wish? Oh, I know! I want a potion that makes people tell the truth! Then no one would ever be able to lie to me." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations, ! You did great." *'Talk to Much:' "Hi.☆ How are you?" Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes